1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle headset structure for a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle headset structure configured to provide a wiring channel from a handlebar attachment member to a bicycle frame portion such that a wire can extend through a head tube of a bicycle frame in a concealed manner.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle as well as the frame of the bicycle.
Recently, bicycles have been equipped with electrical components to make riding easier and more enjoyable for the rider. Some bicycles are equipped with computer controlled components. For example, many new bicycles have automatic shifting units that are automatically adjusted according to the riding conditions by a cycle computer or control unit. Also, some bicycles have automatic suspensions that are automatically adjusted according to the riding conditions by a cycle computer or control unit.
Accordingly, these bicycles with electrical components need to be equipped with control devices for controlling the various electrical components and one or more batteries for supplying electrical power to the various electrical components. Unfortunately, there is a limited amount of space on a bicycle frame to mount all of these electronic components such that the rider has access to the electronic components. In other words, these electronic components are preferably mounted in particular areas of the bicycle such as the handlebar, which further limits the mounting areas for the electronic components. Also it is desirable to mount the electronic components in such a manner as to be attractive and easy to use. Thus, it is desirable to mount the electronic components in such a manner that the wires do not interfere with the operation of the bicycle and the wires do not detract from the appearance of the bicycle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle headset structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.